You Got Me All Tied Up In Knots
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: DANGER DANGER WILL ROBINSON! SPOILER ALERT! AVOID IF YOU MUST! A SPEC FIC for eppies 5-12 & 5-13 (THE 100TH EPPY! WOWIE ZOWIE BATMAN! )


**You Got Me All Tied Up In Knots**  
**by GilmoreGirl1979**

**( just another SPEC FIC… what else am I gonna do with the winter hiatus! I mean really! I had to keep busy till February and I've already watch season 2 … twice… nay thrice…)**

**Hi! this is your friendly disclaimer!: I don't own, No Harm No Sue. WE just use the Gilmore Girls dolls during our slumber parities…. It's fun (shirtless Luke: with coffee pouring action, and the "Fry it and Buy it" Luke's Diner Play Set sold separately!)**

**Summary: DANGER DANGER WILL ROBINSON! SPOILER ALERT! AVOID IF YOU MUST! A SPEC FIC for eppies 5-12/5-13 (THE 100TH EPPY! WOWIE ZOWIE BATMAN! ) Christopher comes back to Stars Hollow… again?( the bastard!). DUDE we were all going crazy climbing the walls during this hiatus, may this relieve some of the withdrawal symptoms, my darlings.  
-OKAY, this is the un happy one… I am writing a companion HAPPY ending nice and tidy… enjoy both…**

**LuvzAFunEthing: the worlds best most stupdendiferous investigative spoiler pixie on the planet; for supplying amble ammunition for this SPEC Fic;**

**HOW I LOVE YA HOW I LOVE YA, BABY!**

**JO JO, I can match you quote for quote, my friend! I thank you my little clips imp …**

**Hey Pink88, obviously I couldn't call him "the bastard" through out this fic,… (you know I wanted to) due forgive! If I could have… I would have! And update soon! Wink..**

**Lorelaigilmoerdanes: your wedding bells fic is just awesome!**

**Beta: Kris Wright, thank you my dear!**

**To whom it may concern : I think you all know me well enough. Anyone may know my disdain for THE BASTARD! (And he is one too)  
AND OMG in 5-11 , I hated myself for feeling sorry for him, but, GOD he was just so pathetic,… even so… DEATH TO THE OPPOSITION!**

**A/N: okay this FIC maybe a little weird! It's not really even a spec fic anymore… These are some random made up scenes based on spoilers how crap could happen. And you know… I just… I hate Christopher and the title was originally twist, twist refers to the knife I like to stick in the BASTARD's gut,… and twist…. Heheheh I don't like him…. (understatement of the year). The point, just twist how damn happy LL are in Chris' gut like the knife that SOB deserves! my imagination is really messed up so there, I have no idea … If you like, let me know, if it's crap for crap… still let me know… thanks!**

**A/N2: it was really hard to keep my smart ass snarkiness out of the bastard's thoughts/my own PTB commentary,…. (AWW geez I just decontaminated from the nipple man See love Luke and snow now I have to journey in the bastards's head! NOT FAIR! – I did sorta bring it upon myself you know…. EEEEEEWWWWW Chris and I have that in common… AAAAAAHHHHHH what if I'm contagious I have the bastard syndrome ! HELP ME HELP ME! BACK TO THE SHOWER! See you when Hillary's president…. )**

**A/N3: I wrote this before…. 5-11 soo wow I was really close on some stuff…**

**ENJOY!**

**-AS WITH ALL MY SPEC FICS-ANY SIMILARITY BETWEEN WHAT I WRITE AND WHAT ACTUALLY TAKES PLACE; WILL AMAZE EVEN ME!**

7777777777777Christopher interuptus…77777777777777777

He couldn't believe it. He was not only back in Connecticut, but back in Stars Hollow. He had been enlisted on a mission; by his 'heart' and by an unlikely advocate.

"If anyone can do it, you can," she had coolly encouraged him. "You are not just the only link to Rory, but you are the strongest link to her past, Christopher. Where she comes from. You have known her the longest, and you probably know her the best. You have always understood her humor, and the way she thinks." Chris didn't know how true that was, considering he's asked Lorelai to marry him several times, so confident she'd say yes, only to be met with an argument. His sponsor continued, "On both counts, … I envy you. There is a bond between you two that cannot be broken. Now, I want you to use that bond, and win her back… from _that man_."

"… I will admit I never did like you, Christopher. Especially, how fast you left Rory to run off to California. But… I believe you do truly love Lorelai still. Now that your life is free of… other entanglements," referring to Sherry "… here is an invitation, a final chance. Make the most of it. Given the choices at hand, you are the more… respectable option. You are going to have to do something if you expect to end up with her. I know you can win her back."

"You must win her back."

And Emily Gilmore left Chris' Boston apartment. It had been quite a shock to open the door to find her visiting him. For some reason he felt like he was a secret agent accepting a mission too important to rely in anyone else's hands. Although there was sort of dark air about the elder bride-to-be, more like... Vader hoping to wipe out the last of the Jedi. He felt like he had crossed to the Dark Side. It could be his immature personality, still seeing Emily as the restrictive parent with their lives all planned out for them. He resented that before, but maybe in the hindsight, and recently losing his father, he now saw they really did want the best for them. _Okay, maybe grief and guilt are re-editing a few details._

He couldn't believe that Emily was still trying to meddle in Lorelai's life. Still trying to get her way. _How old are we?_ But Chris seriously considered the offer; to be a welcome son-in-law in the Gilmore house. To right what went wrong 20 years ago. To finally bring his family together. _Plus one_, as he regarded GG sleeping in her crib. He had a rough life,_ of my own choosing_, business ventures that failed over and over. He finally got his life on track for Sherry; a steady job, a Volvo, and then that fizzled. Then rekindled with the expectation of GG. _Well rekindled might be too strong a word._ Sherry and Chris got back together for the sake of their baby, but it was all about what was right which corrupted any chance with Lorelai. Karma, it seems, is not without a sense of irony. Sherry did the leaving this time, and he was left alone to raise GG.

As Christopher pulled in front of Lorelai's house, the house looked the same. Although the lights were mostly off, but he figured he'd see if "his girls" were home anyway. He felt strange having Emily's blessing to try to break up Lorelai and her boyfriend. _She must really hate him._

Besides, he needed a break from GG, single fatherhood was tough, and Chris thought perhaps his mother would like a visit, maybe cheer her up, focus on the good things in life; distract her from the loss of his father. However, still grief stricken, his mother was immediately on the phone to a nanny service. He hated that she did that, but he needed to give this his full attention if he was to succeed. Besides, Chris still wanted to make things right with Rory. They hadn't been getting along lately. Sure she was sympathetic for his loss, but things were still… strange between them. _Because Rory supports the relationship I am now trying to sabotage. Way to reopen those lines of communication._ Still, He couldn't believe that his daughter wouldn't be thrilled if her parents would reunite. What kid wouldn't? But then again, Christopher's track record was against him.

_No going back now. _He knocked on the door and he could have sworn he heard some sort of frustrated female… growl from inside. _That sounded like Lorelai._

The door opened quickly, and Lorelai froze in surprise "Chris?" and he noticed that her blouse was misbuttoned, as if she put it on quickly._ Kinda weird, she is usually such a fashion maven. Not that I'm looking at her boobs, of course. Uuuhhh Maybe she's running late, that's the Lorelai, I know._

"Hey!" he smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

_She seems a little… surprised? Way to win her back Chris._ "Well… I thought I'd come by and see how my girls were?"

_His girls? _She was still confused by his presence on her door step. She now seemed distracted, "but, ummmm… Rory is at school?"

He wasn't gonna mention Emily or the wedding yet. _I'm spontaneous, that's all, just out of the blue wanted to see my first born._ "Yeah well, I figured we could spend some more time together, after recent events… you know... with Dad. I could really use a friend." He couldn't believe it; he was using his father's death to gain entrance to her house._ Would the old man be disgusted or proud?_ It was a tough one to call.

At the mention of his father, Lorelai adopted a little more gentle tone, only a little,"Why didn't you call? …"

_Really bad time I guess?_

"… I have a life here Chris. Okay, a life… and a schedule… _and things going on that require my full attention_ … you can't just drop in… " she seemed to be referring inside… _maybe a project of some sort? _Chris thought.

"Hey hey hey," tried to sooth the attack, "can I come in or would you like to take my head off right here?"

"Well I would do it here, but it would stain my porch, great idea for Halloween though…" Lorelai didn't even bother to hide her disappointment at his apparent bad timing and crossed her arms, "Fine get in here," and walked away from the open door, leaving Chris to close it.

Confused, he followed her and upon entering the living room he saw the reason for her coldness toward him. She had "her man" over, his opponent. _Crap this is awkward._

And Lorelai made with the introductions. _Emily would be so proud, _she thought sarcastically. "Luke Danes, you remember Christopher Hayden, Rory's dad. Chris, Luke, my boyfriend." Luke didn't bother to stand, and merely waved by way of greeting.

He now remembered her "friend" Luke, he once attempted a chai latte for him … _I'm pretty sure that wasn't a cinnamon stick_. Rory had told him Lorelai was involved with someone and it was… serious. Also, he knew that Emily didn't approve of the match, given Luke's blue collar background, It was just a fling, and there was still a chance for a real family. Without Sherry, Chris began to think that maybe Lorelai was right, those few years ago. Maybe it was always assumed they would get back together, by everyone. It was obvious that Lorelai had moved on; opening her own inn, a serious guy in her life. Even so, Chris wanted Lorelai back, but that was the reason Rory had been such an ice princess of late. She was worried about Tornado Chris blowing through town and messing everything up for her mother's new relationship and blowing back out without a second thought or regard. Speaking of which, Chris now chanced a guess as to the reason for the pillow currently in Luke's lap. Chris had definitely interrupted something; _Oh God this is makes my job even harder._

Lorelai sat down next to Luke, "Chris is here… to see Rory!" she stated obviously, with a forced smile.

"She's at school," Luke said evenly, _you uninvolved putz!_ He was trying not to be rude, but he was clearly uncomfortable, for a multitude of reasons. Luke never liked Chris. He had left a 16-year-old Lorelai to raise Rory, the most amazing girl in the world;_ All Lorelai's doing by the way,_ on her own. He has caused Lorelai distress and pain with the Sherry yo-yo. And now the man is so helpless he can't even raise his own child, constantly asking for help from Lorelai. _She said she'd help, not move in with you … Geez. _How comfortable would you be if an Ex was begging for every spare moment he could get with your girlfriend? And the thing that truly got under his skin was Lorelai seemed to be okay with all of it. _Forgive and forget, or something_. Luke knew Lorelai to be a strong, stubborn woman, not to take crap from anyone. But there was something about Chris. Around Christopher, Lorelai was 16 again, and that scared Luke the most of all.

"Hey look, I realize I'm just dropping in outta the blue here… I'll just go…" taking the hints, and turned to leave.

Lorelai now began to feel bad for her friend,_ why am I acting like such an ass? Luke and I can … anytime … _"Chris..." this was one of her oldest friends, and Rory's dad, maybe the only man in her life who fully understood the Cotillion Manchurian Candidate experience that was her childhood. _And let's not forget he just lost his father. He needs a friend right now. He is having a tough year._

"Yeah?"

"Where are you staying?"

"Well, I had hoped to stay here, to be with …" he almost said "my girls", but given the other testosterone in the room he thought better on it. "…Rory as much as possible."

"I thought things were, you know … better?" Lorelai tried to make conversation.

"Well, you know, I'm reaching out… unlike my dad did… "

Luke was lost, so he decided to stay out of it.

Lorelai hated that Chris just assumed that would be okay to crash here. _For pity's sake you are a business man now! Why so thrifty? _Lorelai knew this was a delicate situation, and that Luke would not approve of Chris just crashing on her couch, feeling him tense beside her. _Lunch was one thing but a sleep over with an Ex will definitely not sit well._ "Well you are the only one who hasn't stayed at the Dragonfly. How about we get you a room there?"

To Chris, Lorelai was acting weird. There was no mock flirting or sexual innuendos, like normal. That was what was weird. Well not weird, she was just… civil. Indifferent. However her boyfriend _was _right next to her. _Our once beautiful relationship… _"Ummm thanks, but, GG and I are at my… mom's place... we're good. It's only 20 minutes."

"Well still, in case your mom drives you nuts, I'll see if we have a room available." Lorelai got up and found the phone, still not noticing her shirt was misbuttoned, and made arrangements for Chris at the Dragonfly.

Luke just sat quiet, not knowing how to make conversation with the Ex. It would be like him asking the Sock-man to have a beer. This man was Rory's dad, he was the strongest tie to Lorelai's past, the life she should've had, as Emily constantly and subtly reminded the Stars Hollow trio. Christopher may have the power to throw a major wrench in the wonderful months he and Lorelai had together. Call it the Alpha Male Syndrome, but Luke didn't like Chris being around. He knew he could trust Lorelai, he had to. It was Christopher he didn't trust. _About as far as I can throw him, and believe me I'd like to try! _Luke sighed to himself,_ But… this is Rory's dad, like it or not, he may always be around or pop in unannounced, Danes. You have to, some how, get along with him… God help me!_

7777777777777777777777making breakfast777777777777777777777

The next day,

Rory had pulled into her mother's driveway only to find Christopher heading up the walk. "What are you doing here?" she asked surprised and annoyed.

"Hey kiddo." He put a cheerful spin on her reaction. He was going to pretend their last confrontation at Yale didn't happen.

_Oh yeah like things are just gonna go back to how they were before_. "Hi… same question." She was still pissed at him worming his way back into their lives. After GG was born, he never called, didn't even RSVP to her graduation from Chilton. She just had a gnawing feeling that he would mess things up for her mom and Luke._ Not while I'm on duty! _

_Okay, reconciling is not gonna happen in one day._ "Well, I brought GG to see her grandma… and… "

"Well you got the wrong address." She headed toward the door.

"Hey, Rory!"

"What?"

_What was good for the mom was good for the daughter. _"Look, I just lost my father;" _I'm so going to hell. _"…I never got to say things… to him… I'd really like to make up." _Maybe I should consider a career in theater?_

She felt bad, … only a little. _Playing the guilt card, nice one Dad._ "Dad, your father didn't want to have anything to do with me. And if you didn't say anything to him, it was your own fault. Just like when you never visited! Or forgot my birthday…" She could go on and on, but she wanted to hurry in the house._ Not necessary to kick a dog while his down._

"How can you be so… detached… so distant?"

"CHRIS" _you don't deserve to be called Dad, _"… That is all we've had between us... distance! "

"Look, for the sake of your mom, can we just play nice? Whether you like it or not, she and I are still close. I'd like us to be again, too."

"You're going in there?" referring to the house.

Just barely covering his ulterior motive, "She mentioned you were coming back to town, I'm here to see my girl."

"Right," still suspicious.

"Rory?"

"Do whatever you want!" Rory just went up the porch stairs, shaking her head, not caring if he followed her. _If mom wants him here fine, but I just have a bad feeling about him being around. _She let Christopher in with her key and put her purse on the foyer table. The pair froze in the hallway at hearing voices and laughter from the kitchen. _Luke is here_, Rory smiled, _Thank God_. Rory was delighted to hear the happy couple again, but that soon turned to concern as she watched an … expression of jealousy wash over Christopher's face.

"Lorelai, will you stop that." _Dirty _, Rory thought, _good for them_, still keeping an eye on Chris.

"Stop what?" as Lorelai innocently enjoyed another slice of bacon.

"You keep eating all the bacon, save some for Rory, will ya?" Rory smiled, Luke was thinking of her and what she'd want, and she could even smell the chocolate chip pancakes and sausage. _A menu with me in mind, how thoughtful, how refreshing,_ eyes still locked on Chris.

"You are no FUN!" Lorelai savored the piece.

"That is not what you said last night." He offered dryly.

"Dirty!" Lorelai smiled, again.

"Extremely" Luke replied, and kissed her.

_Eeewwwwwwwwwww,_ Rory happily winced.

_He woke up here. _Chris frowned.

Lorelai began to pout. "But Luke, my girl is coming home today! I suffered HER winter break without her, that Doyle is a slave driver I tell you … he will PAY!" finished the final bite Luke let her pilfer.

"Lorelai, she made the call on her own; she's trying to earn extra credits."  
He transferred the last of the bacon to a serving plate.

"She doesn't need extra credits; she needs time with her mommy."

"Lorelai, you know as well as I, that she took it hard when she had to cut back on her classes…"

_I didn't know that_, Chris took in the new detail of his daughter's college life, _but Luke did!_ And that pissed Christopher off.

Luke continued, "… She just wants to make you proud, and catch up… or stay ahead… you know what I mean."

"I've just missed her."

"I know; me too."

_Aww, Luke you old softy, _Rory grinned.

"Besides, she was here for Christmas, and you saw her at Friday Night Dinners." Luke still trying to reason, but still sympathetic, he understood that it wasn't the same.

"… But that was two hours of sharing her with my parents. Not the necessary mother/daughter bonding over shoe shopping, movie mocking, junk food scarfing that has made our relationship what it is today! I'm just… excited, I get hungry when I'm excited." She stole another piece of bacon. She lowered her voice "You know that." She gave him a "dirty" smile with the last phrase, thinking of "all she could eat '_after glow pie_' ".

"Please… cut that out, she will be here any minute…" Now, he only wished he had another half hour alone with Lorelai.

She had the same thought in mind._You started it! _"Then we better make the most of our final moments … "

Lorelai hugged Luke, and kissed his neck as he continued to scramble the eggs.

"Hello, man trying to cook here," he inhaled sharply, "That is … very … distracting … "

"That … is … the idea." She cooed in a whisper.

Still trying to resist her charms, "Will you set the table?"_Please woman, I can only hold back for so long._

"I like my current job." And she continued the loving pecks.

Luke looked down at her and smiled. _I am so damn lucky._ Unable to resist anymore, he kissed her, while turning off the burners.

Upon hearing the quiet kitchen fill with smacking lips, Rory sensed they should make their entrance before they got too involved. She made Chris jump when she cried "Anybody home!" from the hallway, and she entered the kitchen alone. Chris was still surprised from the overheard conversation and Rory's sly maneuver. _She's done this before._

"RORY!" Lorelai met her daughter at the kitchen entrance with a suffocating hug.

"Welcome home, Rory! " Luke smiled at the reunited mother and daughter.

"Hey Luke" and she surprised him with a huge hug, which he happily, yet still awkwardly, accepted.

Chris entered and frowned at this. _She hasn't even given me a hug yet. She can't be still that mad._

Luke gave Rory a safe squeeze and said, "Hey I made all your favorites."

"I thank you, and I'm starved."

Lorelai was admiring the two most important people in her life when she finally noticed Christopher beside her. "Oh ... hey? When did you get here?"

"Just, met Rory outside. " _True enough._

"AHH well," sensing the tension cross Luke's face, still trying to be polite to her friend. "Luke do we have enough?"

"I don't know, you both gonna have thirds?" he said evenly, a little taken aback by Chris' presence … again.

777777777777777

Later that evening, Chris just drove back from Hartford to check in on how GG and his mother were. The nanny had both females under control. Chris thought he'd stop by Lorelai's, to see if they could talk. Maybe Rory would be out and it would be a good chance to get her alone.

He made his way up the stairs, and was about to knock on the door. Suddenly boisterous laughter erupted from inside. Chris walked over to the window and peaked inside. He saw a row of three heads lining the couch. Rory was on one end and it appeared Luke and Lorelai were cuddling on the other side.

Rory stood up from the couch. "Pause it a second, I want more popcorn." And she headed into the kitchen.

And Lorelai complied with her daughter's request, no question. "Okay."

"Hey! How come when we watch a movie you insist on following the movie night rules to the letter?"

Lorelai smiled. "Cause… with Rory out of the room I can do this." and she kissed Luke. Luke was all too happy to kill time this way. Like over grown teenagers, they were on the couch oblivious to anyone else in the world.

"GAH! I can't leave you alone for two minutes!…" Rory teased as she returned, secretly loving how happy her mother was.

"Sorry, kid, when you find a man of your own you will understand…"

"JEEZ!" Luke was clearly embarrassed about Rory catching them.

"It's okay, Luke," Rory eased, "as long as you keep her happy and I'm ignorant of the details, we are good!"

"Hey how about we get back to the movie?" he suggested want the spotlight off him.

"Great idea." And Lorelai settled into Luke's embrace again, while a tight knot settled in Chris' stomach.

77777777777777777777

It's not like Chris was stalking Lorelai. He just happened to be in the high traffic town square of the very small Stars Hollow. A town square where most of the town activity was located. Where Luke's diner was located. Where it was a well known fact that Lorelai would have breakfast, lunch, or dinner at said diner. Sometimes all three… in the same day! _Maybe even wake up there_, he thought bitterly.

Chris recalled doing this same thing in high school before he and Lorelai started dating. If he knew where a certain class of hers was, or when she'd be somewhere; he would try to "Just Happen" to run into her.

Chris saw Lorelai through the diner window, at the counter, she was enthusiastically telling a story to Luke, who couldn't stop grinning at her. She looked down at her watch. Apparently she had to go. She kissed Luke across the counter and left the diner.

She was about to head toward her jeep when she stopped in her tracks, with a smile on her face, and headed back into the diner.

She said something to Luke and disappeared behind a curtain, Luke followed shortly after her. _What's that all about…?_

7777777777777777777777777

"I forgot something up stairs … something I need." She smiled.

"Sure okay … " Luke was confused by the grin on her face.

And Lorelai headed up to his apartment.

Curious as to what she could have left, Luke didn't remember anything out of the ordinary. "Caesar I'll be right back. "

Luke went up and found Lorelai searching high and low around his apartment. "What are you looking for?"

She was now peeking around his trophies, when without looking she shut the apartment door. She turned to face him. "There it is." And she walked right up to him and kissed him passionately.

"Lorelai, what are you doing?"

"You think that little peck was gonna sustain me all day long … by my lonesome."

"Lorelai," he had to laugh, _She picks here, now?_

"I'm not asking much … just make love to me, and I'll go away."

"The diner is open."

"Soooooooooooooo?"

"So what if they hear something?"

"They will know what a lucky woman I am?" she suggested.

"Lorelai." he narrowed his eyes sternly.

"Alright … just kiss me then … for a good long while," she said while sliding her hands around his waist and into the back pockets of his jeans.

"You're gonna be late."

"Please my mother can't make up her mind. Miss Celine is not going any where … "

"You know, neither am I."

"Really?"

"I'll still be here"

"Right here?"

"Oh, here, in my bed, in your bed … wherever you want me to be."

"I like the 'in bed' idea."

Still not comfortable starting something during diner business hours. "Hey, maybe we should cool it for a while, we have your… parents thing coming up."

"WOW, total ice water on the mood."

"Sorry, just, I'm really uncomfortable with this, I mean, just your parents is one thing, but this is… a wedding? I mean…"

"Luke, we've done weddings before."

"Yeah Liz's, the groom was in tights, people obsessed with turkey legs, this is totally different. This is meeting the rest of your family … "

"Beware of Cousin Marilyn; she's a bit of a klepto … and a flirt … "

Not hearing her warning, " …This is anyone your folks ever met, every business deal you dad ever shook hands on. This is … well, it's huge."

"I know, that is why I want to take you, we will get it over with, and this tells my folks you are here to stay. "

"Is that what it says?"

"Yeah."

In that moment, it felt like 3 little words were missing. Both wanting to say it, but both still fearful of what the wedding may bring. More judgments, more hostility, more criticism. And both began to wonder if they could survive it.

"You better go." He rubbed the sides of her arms. "I know you don't want your mother to pick out your bridesmaid's dress."

"Damn! You got me with fashion, you know me so well."

"That I do."

There was another involved goodbye kiss, and both had to force themselves to stop.

"I'll see you later."

777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai had just had her fitting with Miss Celine and her mother. A lovely sparkling blue dress was selected for "Natalie Wood" to wear as she stood up with her parents. Lorelai burst into her house out of breath. "Rory! ... Rory! Where are you? Mommy needs you … "

"Hey Mom what is it?" _Okay is this real or is this Drama Queen-freak-out mode?_

Lorelai desperately, "I need your help."

"Okay?"

"It's big… "

"Sure anything ... name it …" Rory was now really concerned … her mind taking leaps and bounds with worst case scenarios. _What has Chris done now?_

"Okay well today I was at Grandma's … "

"Okay right away BAD!" _Now I know why she's freaking …_ _anything with Grandma sends Mom into a tail spin. OH NO what if the wedding is off … Damn it!_

"No no, just listen … I was at Grandma's and **MISS CELINE **was there helping Mom with her dress for the wedding, and we picked a gorgeous dress for me. Anyway, they left me alone in the room with all those wedding dresses. And I caught myself looking at them, admiring them, and … I held one up in front of me in the mirror … "

Lorelai watched her daughter and waited for her to react to the crisis at hand.

Rory's only reply was "… And?"

"Rory! I was holding the dress in front of me … " at a loss how her daughter could not see the severity of the situation. " … They left me alone with the dresses … I might as well have tired one on … "

"I'm … not following … what crime have you committed?"

"Rory, I'm having wedding thoughts … daydreaming about my wedding … "

Rory still stared blankly. _Everyone does that …_

" … To Luke, I'm daydreaming of marrying Luke … "

Finally understanding what was going on. "OH … WOW, Mom that is great!" she was genuinely happy for the couple.

"Well yes it is but … that is why I need your help."

"Why has he … asked?" Rory's voice hopeful.

"We haven't even gone out for a year and you want to marry me off? But with the whole Nicole thing … I don't know how he feels about … that, you know ... I mean he was let down once, what if he never wants to ... you know, again …"

"We are still talking about marriage ... right?"

"Yes! I just … I feel like … I've wasted so much time, I mean 8 years ... he was right in front of me, 8 years I flaunted guy after guy in front of him … and now he's mine … and … I want him to stay mine … forever … "

"Mom that is awesome, and I'm so happy for you, but I'm still failing to see how I can help."

"Well we all know what happened the last time I THOUGHT I wanted to get married … "

"Yeah." Rory winced at the memory._ It was a little messy._

"Well, I can't run away from him. I can't do that again, not to Luke, he means too much to me … Oh God!"

"What?"

"What if that is why he hasn't asked? Cause he knows the huge commitment phobe I am and he's scared I'll run away and break his heart."

"Mom that is not it ... okay? You said it yourself, he got divorced last year … you've only been really dating dating a few months; give him time and I know he will ask, when the time is right …"

"I know, I know I'm freaking for no reason. It's just that I Lo …" and she stopped herself with and gasp and put her hand over her mouth …

Rory caught it … "Mom?" with a smile.

"Nothing ... I just really … care about him … a lot … and I don't, you know … want him to hurt him … "

"Mom? You were going to say …"

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"Nope. Not me."

"Mom?" Rory crossed her arms.

Lorelai was biting her lip at Rory, but kept quiet.

"I'd hate to think I raised a mom who couldn't say … 'I love you' …"

Lorelai grinned, _touche, my offspring! God I hate that band! _"It's not that … it's just …" she took a deep breath first … "I want him … to hear it first …"

"Then go tell him."

"I will" she smiled "When the time is right … I will …" Lorelai grinned toall the happiness and love she had felt the last few months.

"This is so awesome." And Rory hugged her mom. Feeling more confident that Christopher could not break the pair up. No matter how hard he tried.

77777777777777777

Wedding day,

Luke couldn't take his eyes off her as she came down the aisle. Lorelai's blue dress only complimented her eyes, which seemed to be focused on him. She had teased him before that he looked so good, cleaned shaven and dressed up in his suit that she would trip for the distraction. He loved the compliment, but prayed it didn't happen. The last thing he needed was Emily to blame him for anything that went wrong today. It was obvious the bride didn't want him here.

All was right with the world. Lorelai's parents had made up, Rory was blowing them away at Yale, and she now knew that Luke was the man for her. The whole package. _Right in front of me all these years._ She only hoped that he felt the same. Hoped that one day maybe her father would be walking her toward Luke in even more formal wear. Lorelai winked at Luke as she passed him, and took her place to watch her mother come down the aisle.

She heard the preacher speaking, speaking of commitment and love, and Lorelai was genuinely happy that her parents were back together. But she couldn't take her eyes off Luke, and he seemed to be having the same problem. Well, not so much a problem, both beaming dopey grins at each other.

77777777777777777777777777777

77777let's take this outside 777777777777777777777777777777777777  
777777777777777777oooooooooooooooooooo 77777777777777777777777  
7777777777777777777777777FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 7777777777

777AKA: THE PAY OFF THE REAL REASON I EVEN ATTEMPTED THIS FIC 77777

The Wedding Reception:

Luke and Lorelai were now leaving the dance floor.

Lorelai asked, "I wonder where Rory's gotten to?" with the natural concern of a mother.

"I'll help you look for her," he said, still holding her hand, drawing from her cool strength, not wanting to leave her side. Not wanting to have to fend for himself in small talk with snobs… ever again. Luke truly felt like a fish out of water. It was like he was being stared at and pointed to all night.

Chris had been brooding and drowning his sorrows with a few too many at the open bar.To further torture his self he was killing time watching his targets, as they laughed, talked, danced. Chris now approached the alliterating couple, not wanting them to escape; Hoping to his liquid courage wouldn't fail him._ Jose has never let me down before._

"Hey, you two! You're not sneaking out cause man; it looks like the party is just getting started!"

"Yes, Black Eyed Peas out in full force tonight" Lorelai forced a smile. She had been trying to keep away from Chris all night, noticing Luke was always uncomfortable around him. Especially now. She had just fessed up to Luke about the "tequila sleep over." Well not all the details, cause there was nothing to worry about, nothing happened. She told Luke his father died and she went to see him, that was all, there was nothing to worry about, cause nothing happened. However, now that that Chris was obviously drunk this didn't help the situation. _Why didn't I just tell Luke the truth?_ Hoping for escape, Lorelai informed him, "Actually we are looking for Rory."

"Well, let me help, she is _my daughter_, after all," he said not wanting anyone to forget that fact.

_Right Chris, you birthed her and everything_, unable to believe he was drunk at her parents wedding._ So much for good breeding..._

Luke squeezed her hand and whispered "we need to talk… " in her ear

Knowing the were going to discuss Christopher and possible boundaries Rory's dad needed to learn."We will" and Lorelai led the way to the suite where the wedding party had dressed.

The awkward trio were surprised to discover Rory, the perfect angel, in the arms of an evil male, who appeared to be assaulting her neck with his lips.

"Rory!" Lorelai screamed.

"Mom!" quickly shoving Logan off of her.

"Oh My GOD!" Lorelai exclaimed, _It's the scotch-limo boy!_

Lorelai turned to Luke and Christopher," Okay out, girl talk time, out out out," ushering her gentleman callers out of the room.

"What the Hell is going on in here" Chris yelled.

"Get your hands off her" Luke shouted, his tone the same.

Then, Luke and Christoper began to argue who was going to have the honor of slaying Logan. Lorelai gave a final "OUT!" and shut the door to deal with her daughter's lack of common sense. "Here of all places?…" was how she began. _Emily would love this! and some how blame me for it!_

Luke and Chris were left alone in the hall while Lorelai scolded the caught couple. Both gentlemen silenced witht he slammed door, shootingdaggers at each other.

Those daggers now became words. "You don't belong here." Chris' voice was sinister and cold.

"I could say the same thing about you," Luke said evenly, not giving an inch.

Chris seemed to shake his foggy head. "Hey I am practically family. I'm wanted here." Chris continued the taunt, "You think they will really accept you?"

Luke already felt out of place already, he didn't need this putz to tell him what he already knew. _Hail Prince of the Obvious!_ "What is your problem, man?" he said, stepping closer, to prove he was man enough to face him, and looked him in the eye.

"You are."

"No, I think that would be your alcohol consumption for the night." Luke could actually smell it on him.

Lorelai let the teens redress in private while she walked in on another storm already brewing. The men didn't seem to notice her, but she appreciated her boyfriend's words.

Luke was straining to keep his temper in check, "For the sake of Lorelai and Rory, let's keep it civil, deal?"

Chris gave Luke a shove. "Rory is my daughter okay, don't you forget that, I … am her father!"

The volume began to rise on this… "conversation", as Luke stepped back up to Chris.

"Well you sure as hell don't act like it, Lord Vader. "

"Hey, that is not my fault; she has shut me out."

"She didn't shut you out; she just simply gave up on you." Luke couldn't help himself; this guy's gall disgusted him. "It's never your fault, is it, Chris?" When he was only met with silence, Luke went into rant mode.

He's Luke, it's what he does.

"You were never there, for Lorelai or Rory. Did you even change one diaper? Sit up with her when she had a cold? Were you ever there for one birthday? Do you even know her birthday? Did you ever know when she had a test, or what subjects she hated?"

"Hey, I called her…" Chris defended.

"Rare and far between, you didn't even go to her graduation from Chilton. Your daughter, the best and brightest of her class, who gave a speech on CSPAN, mind you, graduating from one of the top private schools in the country, was **valedictorian,** and even that didn't get your attention _or_ your presence. I, on the other hand, did go. Your daughter, as you love to point out, gave a beautiful speech about who else, Lorelai, the major influence in her life. You didn't even know she was going to Yale till her second semester. I, however, helped move her into her dorm. I had to deal with the microbe mattress that would not leave my truck." Luke knew he shouldn't egg Chris on. For some inexplicable reason, Lorelai was still Chris' friend, and he was Rory's dad, like it or not, Luke knew they had to somehow learn to have a peaceful co-existence, for the sake of both Gilmore Girls.

But there is no rest or peace for the wicked. Chris still pressed on, not seeking a peaceful co-existence seeking only annihilation of his opponent. "Hey, I was there when she broke her arm, which was your nephew's fault, if I recall correctly!"

_I'm surprised you can remember your own name. _"It was the possum's fault, and it was only fractured. Let me ask you this… which arm was it?"

Even if he had been sober, Chris didn't know the answer. Why couldn't he remember? _Was it Right? Left? _The look in Luke's eyes told Chris that the diner man knew the correct answer. _Misdirection._ "I was there for her debutante ball."

"Oh no, you got me, you were there twice in her 20 years on this planet, you showed me."

Chris was now frustrated. "You think you are happy now."

_Just stay in control man,_ "Chris, let's just stop right now... okay?" Luke was about walk away.

"Lorelai and I belong together."

"Well I'm with Lorelai!" Luke turned back to his foe.

"For now! She'll come back to me." Seeing he got to his enemy. "She always comes back to me." Lorelai was speechless at the balls of Christopher to make such a statement.

Luke voice gravely serious, "Not this time."

"Wanna bet; we have a connection, Lorelai and me. You can't deny that. We have history, lots of things in common, insane families to start! Oh yeah, our daughter for another… She will always come back to me. Why do you think she didn't marry Max? She called ME from her bachelorette party, she still wanted me. And Sookie's wedding, I was there… with her, she invited me…. Where were you? Don't recall seeing you on that trip. And when Sherry left me, alone, to raise GG, by myself… Lorelai was by my side in an instant."

Luke seemed frozen to the spot. There it was, the 16 year old school girl mentality of Lorelai's. _She … she's just a giving person, … wanting to help him out ... that was all._

Chris grinned. "She didn't tell you that did she? She spent the night with me and GG in Boston. There is your happy family. It was like how it should have been." This last comment was both regretful and wistful.

"Yeah, but that isn't how things are. You left her alone with a baby at 16 …"

"She didn't want to get married then…" Chris tried to defend himself again.

"You could have still stuck around, helped out, been involved; like it or not, THAT was the choice you made. And like it or not I am apart of BOTH of their lives, and I have been for a long, long time. And they are the two most important people in my life. They are my family. Get used to it."

"Did she tell you about my Dad?"

"Hey Chris, I've lost a father too, you are not playing that sympathy card with me."

"She came to see me, after he died."

"Yeah she told me." _Just this evening, but she told me._

Chris now noticed Lorelai watching in horror the spectacle before her. "How big was that bottle of tequila Lore?"

"What?" Luke looked at Lorelai.

"Oh yeah, she came over in the middle of the night, Jose Quevro at her side… to comfort me. To console me… all… night… long. You didn't leave till morning."

"Chris!" Lorelai's mouth gaped at what he was suggesting.

"Lorelai?" Luke's eyes were wide. _Say it's not true. Say it's the booze talking._ But all the while recalling when she stood him up for painting whenChris came to Stars Hollow that first time.Knowing Chris always had some charm over Lorelai. Recalling the night in question... _She lied to me … she said it was a head ache. Oh God!_

Lorelai reached out to Luke, looked him straight in the eye. "Nothing happened."

_I gave her a chance to fess up and she didn't tell me. Oh God, it's the Sock-man all over again._ The knots were now in Luke's stomach. Trying to hide the pain he felt, he wanted to throw up right there. _Is it always gonna be like this? when Chris calls she go running …?_

Chris now focused on Lorelai, "Lore, I know I messed up, I know you waited and I never came through…"

"Chris, don't!" wanting to focus on Luke, _we need to have that talk.._

Chris continued, "… I broke every promise, but we belong together. Luke is just for now I get it! I know but it's not too late for us; your mom told me it's not too late for us…"

"What?" _Emily… _Luke thought with bitterness. Knots grew tighter, he needed air.

_My mother! _Unable to believe Chris would say such a thing. Lorelai met Luke's eyes again. There was such hurt in his eyes, her that her lie had caused, hurt that three little words may not take away now. "Luke please, I don't know where this is coming from… "

_I do._ "I've got ... I've got to go."

"NO! Luke Wait!"

"Let him go," Chris said grabbing her arm.

"Chris, you are not my favorite person right now, let me go." she shoved him hard, and followed Luke.

Chris argued as Lorelai struggled to catch up to Luke in her heels. "Can't you see, we were meant to be together everything has happened for a reason?"

"I SWEAR TO GOD! Let me go, I've got to talk to him."

"Lore, Emily wants us together!"

_THAT WAS IT! Emily, …. Emily invited him to do this. OH MY GOD! _"Since when did I care what Emily wanted?"

"No, Lorelai, we can make this work the four of us."

"The four of us? What; you, me, Rory, and GG? How much have you had? Chris this is not going to happen. Okay that ship was lost at sea a while ago. You just drove away my best friend and love of my life! For THAT… I may never forgive you!"

Lorelai entered the grand hall, scanning for any trace of Luke. _Gone, NO!_

"Lore!"

"Damn it, I've always hate it when you call me that," she said heading back to her table.

"Please, let's talk, I wanted to get you alone… but you were… always with him!"

"That's right, I'm with HIM! SOBER UP and accept that, Christopher!"

Marilyn came from no where"THERE you are! We need you for some pictures!" Lorelai's Cousin Marilyn saved her from makinga real scene.

The photographer placed Lorelai next to Emily, who was sitting on a love seat with Richard.

The photographer directed. "All right, wonderful. There we are. Everyone in a little closer. That's perfect. Hold that …"

As the photographer made the final adjustments, Lorelai quickly leaned down and quietly whispered in her mother's ear, "You and me, we're DONE." She straightened up and poised again, refusing to smile.

Emily was annoyed that Lorelai couldn't keep quiet for the photographer to take a simple picture.

The photographer began to count off, "One…"

_And what did that mean anyway. Why must she always be so cryptic? _

"_Two…" _

Well, of course we are done; this is the last picture of the night. We are done, she dismissed again. I'm the one who got re-married. I'm the one who planned this out all by myself, I am tired, my feet hurt from these damn heels…

"_Three." _

You and me, we're done? Emily scoffed in her head, Wait. What?

SNAP

Emily's realization will forever be immortalized in that picture. A farewell gift from her only daughter.

**777777777777777777777777**

**A/N1:if only the Chris/Luke measuring contest was "outside" (NO not to beat the crap out of each other; although not only would that be festive and totally called for, and maybe what I originally intended; but I thought it wouldn't sit to well with anyone the beat on fest.. … Lorelai Emily, Rory Richard, the president of Burundi; who know's who Emily will invite to this shin dig. Hmmmm Probably shouldn't call it a shindig. Huh….classy I am not) The last thing we needed was Emily to complain that Luke was the nit wit juice drinking ruffian who started it all. besides it is a high society party, like we would want that unpleasantness to arise on their… ummm.. do over wedding day! Best part of the breaking up is the making up…. ewwwwwww dirty! OG, R/E UGH I'm blind I'm blind…. !**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777**

**My FAVS:**

**-Angry Rory, think she's a bit of a wuss this year... GRRRRRR**

**-ALL YOU CAN EAT -AFTER GLOW PIE ANYONE?**

**-Luke ripping Chris a new one... hopefully in the actual eppy it will go a little something like that...**

**7777777777777777777777**

**Hhhhhmmmm If Luke reviewed this piece what would he say?**

**LUKE's review"That was all God-given talent."**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**What do you think? Were they True to character...?**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) at least specific thing you like please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**


End file.
